Je ne peux pas croire les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui
by Camarade Harmonia
Summary: Geraldine n'aimait pas sa famille. Sauf un cousin qui était le seul a croire en elle. Un jour, en rentrant de l'école la jeune fille apprend a la radio des nouvelles sur son cousin.


Géraldine n'avait pas eu spécialement d'enfance malheureuse, tout au contraire. Elle avait vécu dans une bonne famille, assez riche, ses parents n'ont jamais divorcé, il n'avait eu aucun problème étant petit. Elle était la fille unique d'un médecin et d'une femme au foyer. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire, ce qui l'aidait particulièrement pour suivre les cours dans l'école la plus réputé de son île. Malgré ce beau cadre de vie, elle y avait toujours quelque chose qui manquait, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne se sentait pas bien. Elle fixait de ses grands yeux bleus l'horloge qu'il y avait dans sa salle de cours, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Le professeur était en train de parler, c'était un cours de mathématique. En voyant l'heure, il fermait sont livre, et regardait ses élèves. Les élèves avaient tous le même uniforme.

"C'était votre dernier cours avant votre examen final, j'espère que vous allez tous réussir."

Normalement, tout le monde allait réussir dans cette classe. Le directeur avait déjà fait le trie il y a quelques années. C'était le genre de tri, cette école était du genre a "réorienté" les élèves les plus en difficulté pour pas baissé le taux de réussite dans cette école. Ils ne donnaient pas une chance a tout le monde. Ils étaient connus pour former les meilleurs... En même temps, si on s'occupe que des meilleurs on pouvait qu'avoir les meilleurs a l'obtention du diplôme. La cloche retenti pour signaler la fin des cours. Tout le monde se levait en même temps en prennent leurs sacs et s'en allèrent tous chez eux.

Géraldine marchait pour rentrer chez elle, la ou elle allait s'ennuyer comme toujours. Elle avait cette sensation bizarre depuis quelques années maintenant, elle s'ennuyait et était très triste sans vraiment avoir de raison pour l'être. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, ou elle pouvait entendre la radio hurler. Ca devait être sa mère qui l'écoutait, sa génitrice ne faisait que sa de la journée. La jeune blonde commençait a en avoir marre d'entendre les mêmes bêtises ce répété a longueur de journée. Géraldine retirait ses chaussures.

"Maman, je suis rentrée"

Aucune réponse. Elle soupirait et allait voir sa mère, pour pas qu'elle dise que Géraldine ne fasse pas d'effort pour aller la voir. La jeune fille allait dans a la cuisine pour montrer quelle était la. Géraldine n'était pas spécialement proche de sa famille. La jeune femme était juste proche de son cousin, qui était parti en mer avec un équipage de pirates. Ce cousin avait été presque renier par toute sa famille, même s'il n'était pas au courant. Géraldine trouvait ça stupide de renier quelqu'un pour ça.

"Maman"

La mère de Géraldine levait a peine les yeux avant de replonger dans ce qu'elle faisait : elle faisait de la couture. C'était tous les jours comme ça, sa mère ne la regardait que très peu dans les yeux. Geraldine soupirait avant de reprendre la parole.

"J'ai eu 60% au dernier contrôle de maths" Annonça-t-elle

"Juste 60% ? Tu aurais pu faire mieux Gerardine."

"Oui maman"

 _Tu aurais pu faire mieux Gérardine_. Cette phrase énervait la jeune fille, en premier parce que même si elle avait une excellente note, il fallait être meilleur. Et aussi, ses parents n'écoutaient pas quand on disait Gérardine, même si sur les papiers elle s'appelait comme ça, elle préféré qu'on dise Géraldine. Et a cause de petites phrases comme ça, elle avait peur d'être trop moyenne. Du moins, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme trop moyen par ses parents. Il n'y avait que son cousin qui croyait totalement elle. Géraldine n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il croyait en elle.

 **"les Rumbar pirates, on été perdu de vu"**

En entendant ces mots prononcer, elle fut déstabilisée. C'était l'équipage de son cousin. Elle espérait a fond d'elle qu'il s'était tromper de nom d'équipage, comment elle aurait pu perdre son cousin ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ces questions resteront a jamais sans réponse si tout ça est vrai. Le journaliste faisait la liste des membres porté disparut de cet équipage. Géraldine s'assit a table en attendant que l'homme ai fini. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ces nouvelles.

 **"Et pour Finir, Brook le Fredonner"**

"Ce n'est pas une grosse perte"

"COMMENT TU OSES DIRE ÇA MAMAN ?! C'EST TON NEVEU !"

Géraldine se levait d'un coup, elle était en colère contre sa mère. Comment elle pouvait être aussi insensible a la mort d'un membre de sa famille ? C'est a partir de ce jour ou Géraldine commençait petit a petit a ne plus croire a trouvé quelque chose de bon dans sa famille. Le jour de la disparition de son cousin était marqué par la tristesse que Géraldine avait pour la disparition de son frère et le profond dégoût en vers sa famille.


End file.
